Businesses and individuals constantly seek a more secured means for communicating over the internet. Lack of privacy, data tracking and the relative ease of hacking are one of many drawbacks for large networks with central servers. Additionally, current systems are not particularly suited to manage offline communication between mobile devices. As such, systems and methods for creating dynamic, discrete and secure networks for targeted users on the fly are desirable. Moreover, private networks that are compatible with contemporary platforms, relatively inexpensive and agile, while allowing for offline communication, can be very beneficial.